


Shooting star

by moontearx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontearx/pseuds/moontearx
Summary: Anju and Kafei decide to greet the morning...together
Relationships: Anju/Kafei (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 5





	Shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot I decided to write a few nights ago! I thought it'd make a good first post on here :') Hope you like it!

The sky roared in fury, raging across the land without protectors. The giant, gray ball neared towards the ground as the ticking of the clock sped up. Anju sat on her bed, watching the outside world fall apart.  
But that did not matter.  
Her entire world was in the room with her.  
He had kept his promise. The promise that they had made way back when time did not matter at all and they ran around Clock Town, their laughter filling the most hidden corners of town.  
_“Anju!” Kafei yelled as he looked for her behind the Clock Tower. Anju giggled quietly as she snuck from behind him. “Boo!”_  
_“Ahh!” the color drained from Kafei’s face as he jumped up and stepped backwards. “Don’t scare me like that!” Anju giggled again. “I’m sorry, Kafei. I won’t,” she said, lifting up her left hand. “Pinky promise”._  
_Kafei looked at her hand and then at her. “I mean it, Anju,” he said. “I don’t want you to ever leave my side! Not like Mr. Keaton did...” he sat on the sidewalk, tears forming in his eyes._  
_“Oh no! Don’t cry, please,” said Anju as she sat next to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Kafei used the sleeve of his shirt to rub his eyes as he quietly sobbed._  
_“Remember what Grandma said?”_  
_“I want him back,” he sniffled._  
_“He’s now protecting the land along with the Guardians!” beamed Anju. “He’s up there, watching over us now”._  
_Kafei looked at her, his eyes puffy. “You really think that?”_  
_Anju nodded, smiling. “You know, the other day, I was playing outside at night and I saw him!”_  
_“What?!” Kafei held her hands in his, face inches away from hers. “Where?”_  
_“I—I was on the terrace and a big, yellow light ran across the sky! I swear it was Mr. Keaton playing with his friends up there!” she blushed slightly._  
_Kafei smiled as a few teardrops rolled down his cheeks. “Wow,” he said. “He has new friends!”_  
_“Yes!” agreed Anju. “That’s so cool, to hang out with the Four Giants and run around in the sky”._  
_Kafei looked up at the sky, a big smile on his face. Anju looked at him, a pink blush still on her cheeks. “So, promise me you won’t be sad again?”_  
_“I pinky promise!” said Kafei. “As long as you promise you will be by my side forever, no matter what”._  
_“Always”._  
Kafei squeezed Anju’s hand as they looked at the bright, red sky. The stars were no longer visible; the darkness began closing in on them.  
Anju hugged Kafei as tightly as she could. Kafei buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to hold in the pain that cut at his throat.  
_“Yes! Of course I will marry you!” Anju said as Kafei wrapped his arms around her and spun them both around. They kissed under the silver moonlight; it was a soft, delicate kiss that sealed their pact of love. Kafei smiled as he slipped the engagement ring on Anju’s finger. She bit her lip, happy pools in her eyes. Kafei kissed her hand before they pressed their foreheads together, looking at their future in the eyes._  
“I love you, Anju,” he said to her. “I, Kafei, am so, so in love with you...My heart, it belongs to you”. Anju caressed his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “My love, my everything...you’ve always had my heart” she lightly chuckled as Kafei cleaned the tears off her face. “And you always will,” she whispered, almost inaudible.  
“Hey, hey, nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other, remember? Together, nothing will ever break us apart”.  
As the moon gnawed at the top of the Clock Tower, the lovers swore they saw a bright, yellow streak of light flash across the sky.  
“They’re coming,” said Kafei. “Keaton...he has brought the guardian gods to save us”.  
They held onto each other, hoping.  
But morning never came.


End file.
